


Together

by shinise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise
Summary: Just the daily walk-ins of Kuroo in the National Team gymnasium, but he never thought to see Sakusa's sexy image once he opened the door. Is this a start of Sakuroo love story?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH! SAKUROO SUPREMACY BITCHES! *cough* Anyways, I present to you the deeply hoped for Sakuroo content, ENJOY <3

Another tiring day of practice for the Japan national team just ended. And for Sakusa to be surrounded by his sweaty teammates just disgusts the shit out of him. He's also dripping in sweat, but other people's is utterly more disgusting for our Mr. Germaphobic. 

Leaning down on his knees, Sakusa panted as he catches his breath. This constant image of his after-practice is, "sexy" as Hinata described it when they were still in MSBY. Bending his head back slightly, causing his sweat to slide from his temples to his long neck, then down to his exposed collar bone. Any man or woman will stop in their tracks if they see him. And the lucky fellow who fell for this is their too-hands-on manager/boss/coach/friend, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo just came through the back door to look at his players' condition when he saw the said image of Sakusa, causing him to stop in his tracks and staring wide-eyed. He unconsciously gulped, feeling his throat drying. Snapping back from his daze, he coughed to compose himself. 

"Yo, Kiyoomi-chan!"

Sakusa turned his head back, seeing Kuroo's silly smile while waving at him, he ignored the man. Gradually feeling disgusted at his own sweat, he picked his things up and put his mask on. Ready to leave, he said goodbye to his teammates, which earned him some whines from Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto. The annoying trio, as he calls it himself.

Kuroo pouted from seeing Sakusa ignoring him. Seeing Sakusa passing him, he quickly caught up to Sakusa and walked beside him. He tried very hard to catch Sakusa's attention, but to no avail Sakusa didn't even glance at him. So, he snatched Sakusa's bag and carried it as he walks past. Sakusa frowned at this overly familiar gesture. Hesitating to take his duffel bag back, for it is already touched by someone else. He just grabbed on the alcohol peeking out from the side pocket of his bag and sprayed it on Kuroo.

"Eh?!"

Kuroo was startled by this sudden action causing him to loosen his grip on the straps of Sakusa's bag. Sakusa took this opportunity to grab ahold of his duffel bag and strode past the still in shock Kuroo. Half-running Kuroo caught up to Sakusa yet again. But this time, he just walked beside Sakusa quietly. Several seconds passed, and Kuroo can't take the awkward silence surrounding them.

"Kiyoomi-chan, do you know you look sexy when dripping in sweat?"

Kiyoomi didn't even flinch by this sudden ambiguous question and just stared at Kuroo intently as if eyeing the man up in front of him. He wondered if Kuroo is gay or just mentally ill because the man in front of him is looking at him smirkingly-- as if flirting with him. He sighed, thinking that he must be really exhausted to even think of it that way.

"Kiyoomi-chan?~"

Kuroo waved at the man staring at him. Sakusa snapped out of his daze but got into one the next second. Kuroo looks cute for some reason in his eyes at that very moment. Kuroo with his teasing eyes as the man waved at him and the smirk that never left his face. It just looked too cute.

An evident frown made its way to Sakusa's face when he raised his hand to touch Kuroo's face but stopped halfway. Kuroo definitely noticed it because of the way his body went rigid when Sakusa almost made a move on him. A loud 'tsk' escaped Sakusa's mouth and proceeded to put his hand down to his pocket. Kuroo regained his composure [composure that always breaks in front of Kiyoomi-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] once he heard Sakusa.

They parted ways silently after this small incident. But both of them kept on replaying this scene in their heads. Sakusa managed to sleep after a LOT of meditation but Kuroo? He had it worse. 

He barely slept that whole night thinking of Sakusa dripping in sweat, Sakusa's face close to his as the man tried to touch his face, and the loud 'tsk' that made the beating of his heart go wild. He felt some kind of guilt and regret when he froze that night, causing Sakusa to stop halfway through. Then blush the next second, thinking that Sakusa cared about his existence and even wanted to touch him! T-O-U-C-H! That's a big thing for Sakusa to even try to do! 

Kuroo rolled in his sheets until the sun rose. Sporting a pair of big panda eyes, he walked into the gym for the National team, having to file a report about the conditions of the team from the coaches' feedback. Iwaizumi almost burst out his newly brewed coffee at one of his co-coaches he's chatting with when he saw Kuroo. Stifling a laugh, he coughed to compose himself and sat in front of Kuroo.

"I know I look funny, Iwaizumi-chan. So, let's get this over with and get me some sleep."

"*cough* Okay."

An hour passed, and Kuroo's report is finally finished. But when he left the room, he's faced with Sakusa's (handsome) face. It seems like Sakusa is having a problem with his training, that is why he proceeded to the coaches' lounge to seek advice. Sakusa's face lightened up when he saw Kuroo thinking that he might get some helpful blocking advice from the former middle blocker. Definitely not because he kept on thinking about Kuroo once he woke up.

Kuroo tried to wear his usual expression in front of Sakusa. He teasingly rose his eyebrows in front of the man who cost him his eyebags and crossed his arms while leaning on the door behind him. But all of these actions just looked cute in Sakusa's eyes and even made him stop himself from chuckling.

"Oh? What do you need, Kiyoomi-chan? Do you need my help?"

"Yes."

Kuroo, hoping for a no, was beyond shocked with Sakusa's blunt reply. And just like that, Kuroo, in his suit, was dragged inside the court to teach Sakusa. And unfortunately (fortunately), it will be the two of them as today was supposed to be a day off for the team. Kageyama and Hinata? Off to a date or something. Bokuto? Dragged by Akaashi to stop practicing to not overfatigue the too energetic owl.

A day inside the big gymnasium with just the two of them, what can go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> idk when will be the next update so... hehe ;3
> 
> interact with me in twt: @shinkalat


End file.
